


What's The Point?

by queenofharts1



Category: WWE
Genre: Cliffhangers, Dean's too real for the room, Seth is in shock, Sometimes an author's thoughts affect their plot....., Suicidal Dean, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Video, but sadly understands.....even relates, or should I say universe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofharts1/pseuds/queenofharts1
Summary: Nowadays, we're all depressed and anxious.So that means no one has it worse than anyone else......right?Sometimes an author's thoughts affect their plot....."Sometimes you just need to distance yourself from people. If they care, they'll notice. If they don't, you know where you stand." -D-Crysis on tumblr





	What's The Point?

**Author's Note:**

> "Sometimes you just need to distance yourself from people. If they care, they'll notice. If they don't, you know where you stand." -D-Crysis on tumblr

It wasn't the video tape that made him freeze (he was on a show full of constant taping, why wouldn't there be a tape or two lying around?), it was the note stuck to it.

That made his heart fucking stop.

"To Anyone Who Cares." That had _Suicide_ _Tape_ written all over it. Seth cared, he always cared.....he stopped briefly.....for a while...but underneath he truly cared. Especially now, knowing the world was so bleak and hopeless, knowing that he was a proud, confident man amongst a population of self loathing, self conscious people. They needed someone like him. But who.....

He waited till the editors' left the production truck and popped the tape in. The pop and fizzle of the static of the VHS tape reminded him of a long ago childhood.....a time when this life was a beautiful dream that would of course come true, not a stressful nightmare you struggle to just keep alive. The face that appeared also reminded him of days gone by, but days when life was an adventure and the struggles were an achievement. When life was worth living, if just for the experience....

Dean looked like he'd been drinking but his voice sounded sober, so normal Dean but somehow defeated. Defeated Dean was as rare as a diamond in the rough and just as valuable to the right people. The right people being the wrong people in this case: always focused on moving up the ladder, shiniest title, prettiest wife, prettiest mistress, most expensive suit, most contentious smirk, most gut wrenching stabs to opponents. Miz, Ziggler, Orton, Hunter, Seth.

The defeated look soon changed to a fake humorless smile and a voice dripping in sarcasm, "Hello. I'm Dean Ambrose. The Lunatic Fringe. A meaningful life amongst many. I just competed for a chance to retain my title last night and failed, and in one of my WACKY outbursts I harmed The Miz and broke his brain in order to get my point across that I'm truly crazy and deserve nothing but respect and a chance at his stolen title!" The camera, held at an angle by the street dog, slowly zoomed out to reveal himself fully clothed in a 5ft deep-ish plastic pool filled with fake blue colored water,obviously taken in a backstage area. Seth knew most people would be shocked, but most people didn't really know Dean.

Seth couldn't help but smirk at his ex comrades pranks and sarcastic voice, though he didn't know why he'd speak in such a mocking tone of a truly funny moment. "He stormed to the back to get revenge on me and reconcile with his pissed off wife and I should've felt nothing but joy from his pain. I should've been angry at my loss and rejoiced at my triumph" his smile diminished, "but I didn't. All I felt was pity and sorrow....." Seth's smile diminished, too. Maybe he didn't know Dean as well as he thought.

"Mike will go home with his wife, they'll talk and make up, and everything will be right with the world. I mean, he's champion, so after that all their problems will be solved, right?" Seth didn't know it then but that would be the last honest smile Dean would give. "Wrong.....Dead. Fucking. Wrong. He doesn't know it but his problems are just starting.....All of ours are...in fact they're already here but we'd rather drown them out with championships or watching others fake fail or succeed instead of facing reality...as if it really matters." Seth sat down, it didn't take a genius to know how serious this was going to be.

"I thought life would be better here growing up and if I just kept to it and stayed on the right path, I'd get here someday and everything would be okay. But it's not.....if anything it's worse. At least back then I was realistic, I knew what it was all about: we're born, we suffer, we die. That's how life works. But I stupidly believed it would get better. Now I know that this...this _dream_...is as good as it gets and nothing will get better....nothing..." The camera shook slightly as Dean struggled to hold it and himself while desperately trying to prove his point. No one could blame him for his struggle, not even the man that ruined him.

"What's the point? There'll be nowhere for us after our suffering, there is no God waiting for us......at least I HOPE there isn't. What kind of God would let this kind of Hell on Earth type of evil happen......and not even try to help....we live life to the fullest now because there'll be nothing for us later. What a fuckin' great way to live......" Seth shifted uncomfortably, he hadn't seen a tape that reached him so much since he first saw Fight Club.....and even that was fake. "People killing people in other lands for a chance at their fucked up version of Heaven, people killing people in the same land because it's _right_....right? That's what _God_ would want....so it MUST be right.....what's the point..."

"Why give us free will if he _knew THIS_ is what we could do with it? Why create love when it could be easily judged and have rules....why create personality or even life if it could be treated the same? Is this all a sick joke....or is _he_..no..are _THEY_ just a farce to keep us all from going insane? Most of us at least...." When did these tears start falling? "Just fictional characters to believe in...in our own fucked up ways...by our own fucked up rules....w-what's the point?" Now both of them were in tears. "Well," a heart wrenching sniffle, "at least we're alive..." and a humorless laugh....tearful....the saddest laugh he'd ever heard.

The zooming out began again and the reveal...oh God.... "We'll fight day in and day out to get what _really_ matters," a toaster, "the championships of our dreams," a curling iron, "past and present," a blender, a straighter and a coffee maker, "over and over," plugged in and loosely tied, "till," hanging, "the" over, "day," Dean's, "we," submerged, "die," body.

Seth couldn't breathe. "But, of course, we'll never die! We're immortal and nothing can harm us up on cloud nine!" That smile...that fake, sarcastic, tear-soaked smile...he _knew_ it would haunt his nights...and days... "What? Surprised by my Harley Quinn-like setting? Why? She's the only character that makes sense anyway....Besides it's not like I haven't been here before!" Another humorless laugh, this one somehow more inhuman than the last.....or more human....depends on your point of view. Seth's point of view was quite blurry due to the river of tears flowing. "Dear God....what's the fucking point..." He choked out a sobbed out laugh....oh well, if you can't beat 'em.....

Dean choked the next line through a clenched false smile, "But, hey, maybe this'll work out for the best and I won't be a _threat_ anymo-." Just then, the cellphone behind Dean beeped out a merciful alarm and Dean got out of the pool....just as the straightener untangled and landed into it, the light's fizzled for a few minutes (so that's why) and then everything returned to normal. All the while Seth stared on in frozen fear and Dean stared on with that broken smile, never flinching, never fearing....not anymore.

He faced the camera once more, "Guess not this time. But, hey, same time next week?" A single tear rolled down that fractured smile before the static returned. Seth slowly sat back and wiped the river off his face, preparing to get up and find Dean before hesitating.....and slowly sitting back down. How can you tell someone what their doing is so wrong.....when deep down you know, everything else they said....was so.......right.....

_Well.....at least we're alive....._

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes an author's thoughts affect their plot.....


End file.
